


Wrap Me Up in a Dream with You

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh my God, I love you,” he mumbles, trailing kisses all over Sauli’s face like an overexcited puppy. “I’m keeping you forever.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Me Up in a Dream with You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1591204#t1591204) at glam_kink.

Sauli wakes up to the gentle light of early morning sunshine on his face and the warm presence of a familiar body pressed against his. He just lies there for a few long moments, basking in it, still not used to this feeling of complete contentment.

Eventually, he turns around - carefully, he doesn’t want to wake Adam up, yet - and just stares, even after a couple of months he feels privileged that he gets to wake up to _this_ , that he gets to see Adam when he’s at his most beautiful - bare and sleep-mussled and _perfect_.

He pinches himself, he has to, like he has done a lot of mornings lately, it all feels like a dream - _better_ than a dream - and it’s hard to believe that he’s not still asleep. But the prick of pain confirms it, and he smiles, reaches out to trace his fingers lightly over Adam’s sleeping features.

Adam’s lips curl into a smile, and he makes a few soft contented noises, eyes still closed. He kisses Sauli’s fingers as they brush against his lips, opens his eyes and blinks sleepily against the sunlight.

“Morning,” Adam whispers, reaching up to grab Sauli’s wrist, pressing featherlight kisses against his palm.

“Good morning,” Sauli whispers back - anything above a whisper seems like too much, like it could break the spell - and he presses closer, close enough that Adam lets go of his wrist to kiss his lips instead.

The kiss is lazy, flavoured with sleep, just the faintest hint of tongue. Adam wraps his arms around Sauli, pulls him even closer, sighs happily into the kiss. After the stress of touring it still feels like a treat to get to wake up to a warm body, to have all the time in the world and be able to stay in bed as long as they want.

“I think I’m still asleep,” Adam says as the kiss ends, and Sauli laughs, soft and delighted.

“You are awake,” he replies, pinching Adam’s hip - the closest part he can reach with Adam wrapped around him - to prove his point.

Adam squeals, and then he’s laughing, wrapping himself tighter around Sauli, trapping Sauli’s legs under one of his own.

“Oh my God, I love you,” he mumbles, trailing kisses all over Sauli’s face like an overexcited puppy. “I’m keeping you forever.”

Sauli smiles, and tilts his head up for another proper kiss. He is hardly going to argue with that, especially not right now, when he’s wrapped warm and safe in Adam’s arms.


End file.
